Jazz's Carried Away Missions
by dreamaholicme
Summary: Jazz survived Mission city and was given a mission after he had recovered. It was to locate a detected Decepticon near an abandoned warehouse. Little did he know that it was also a place for those who don't sleep through the night…That was the start of his carried away missions... Who would have thought that the SIC would be induced to a love sick mech?
1. This is only the start

**Disclaimer! I don't own Transformers and the songs mentioned in this story. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ever since the Mission City incident, everything had turned to a downfall for Jazz. It was hard enough that he was ripped in half and was off-lined but Rachet just have to make him taste the pit of his wrench and the boring, slagging checkups.

He was held in by a medical restraining order for quite a long time once he had on-lined in the yellow S&R's med bay. The room was still roomy… the walls are still wall-y… everything was the same as it was! Or maybe not… when had Rachet gotten a Med Bay?

Other than that, he wasn't safe from getting a go with the Doc's oh-so-famous and colorful glossa-lashing that made his audio receptors burst… And he also wasn't saved from drooling his time in the same room every. Fragging. Day. Not that he can drool like the humans do.

Don't get him wrong though… Even after all of that, he was awfully grateful for the effort and skills of their CMO. Heck, it even made him think of the Doc 'Bot higher for making sure he was fully functional before being given an assignment.

When Optimus had come in after his last but not final check up… the big boss 'bot had asked him about his condition. Few kliks later, the blue and red flamed mech asked him if he would investigate an abandoned warehouse at the far end of the city because of a Decepticon activity.

Jazz didn't even think much about it and had immediately accepted the mission. If he can run around again and not be hold up by that room again… he would even go to the farthest aft of the universe just to avoid that room.

"Make sure that you don't come back here running after just a klik in your mission, Jazz… I'll be happy or my berths will be happy to accommodate you again…" Rachet said jokingly at him as they said their goodbyes. Jazz grinned at the mech before transforming and rolling off.

* * *

It took him about 2 cycles before he got to his destination from the dam to the warehouse. It was also exactly 12 midnight by the time he got there. He blinked in confusion as he heard music and noise vibrate around the supposed abandoned infrastructures.

"Whoa! What in d' Matrix tis' goin on here?" His optic hinges shifted to close and open multiple times as he saw many humans lurk around.

"Dude! Nice ride~!" One of them commented as he passed by his alt mode. Yes, he knows he has a nice ride. He can't waste his alt mode on something worth scrap, can he? He takes pride in everything he is.

Jazz honked his horn earning a thumbs-up from the teen before it continued heading off to the main building where lights are the brightest. He carefully observed... Almost all of the humans there were wearing torn clothing, to leather jacket, some in hip-hop styles and some from funk… one thing they have in common though was maybe the fact that they are dressed to go into a party.

Being the curious scout 'bot he is, he activated his holoform. In a shimmer of electric impulses came a young adult human in the age of 23 with silver hair. Its phoenix eyes were in a shade of shimmering electric blue as his skin complemented it with its fairness. He, in terms of humans, gotta be called smexy… every girl would drool over him as other boys would be healthily jealous of him…

He changed the clothes that the avatar was wearing into a big black t-shirt with a print 'Swagger' on it. Then, the bottoms was a loose denim pants with many pockets. The light shimmered again and then there was a necklace around his neck with an Autobot symbol as well as sneakers having the same design. On the upper part of his left ear was 2 black studs and there were silver bands on his wrist. Overall… he became more of an eye candy.

Getting out of his alt mode, he made sure that this holoform was solid and human enough to fit with them. He stepped in the warehouse and saw that there really was a big gathering here for a party. It was weird for Jazz that people weren't that paying attention to his form. They were all too distracted to even glance at him.

The big crowed in the middle was taking all the attention it seems and it was making him wonder what had got them hyped up. They cheered loudly, some out of distaste but more on delight.

He fought through the crowed to get to the front. Using his charms to squeeze his way through, it was an easy task for him leaving some dazed humans along the way after he had thanked them.

When he had finally reached the other side, he saw two humans in the center. The man was moving his body to the beat doing flips and turns, trying to warn off the other. "Funk that off bitch!" the boy shouted in front the face of the other.

He then heard the spectators beside him shout. "Fucktards the bitch!" or "'Ya bebe or somethin' ?" along the lines of insults to the boy. He blinked when he saw that the same mech was shunned away by the femme as she started her own moves.

His jaw dropped in astonishment as every fluid motion she did expelled her superiority and dominance like a queen. She had perfectly synced her body with the beat and hit every note perfectly like she has been doing this the day she was born. She shifted her hips, flexed her arms and legs as she flipped her enigmatic blue hair. Every part of her body was moving but her piercing green eyes stayed on the boy like he was her prey.

The other had stepped up again to make her back down but he failed as he landed on his aft when she sprung to so close to him with that taunting smile. The crowd cheered with power. Their noise rose to thousands of decibels making him cringed. He did not know that humans can be this damaging to the hearing receptors.

"He ain't even worth it!" Jazz heard and can't help agree with the one who said that. The boy didn't even stand a chance for the girl just did simple moves, no flips or turns… but she won the crowed.

Then a voice boomed from the speakers. It was the man in the stage, the MC. "Whoooooohhh! That was hot! Our mama is flexh out of the oven! That's D'Queen!" The crowd cheered again.

The boy had rose and made a motion of defeat but still arrogant as ever before leaving the circle with his friends.

"Who's next, man?!" A Jamaican had shouted among the crowed which made the MC smirk.

"You heard 'im! Who will be our next contender to defeat our Queen and claim the title of D'King! Who will prevail from our guest this night?!" he shouted. The crowed sure does have a lot of energy because their screams never lessened.

Well… the fun wasn't over but Jazz has another thing to do than give his processor the rest it needed and the amusement he wants. He was about to go and get out to start his mission when he was shoved hard. Being taken by surprise, he wasn't able to get his and not a second later, the crowd had silenced.

"We have a challenger!" He heard the MC announce. Who was the new glitch?

When he opened his eyes, he froze. He didn't mean to insult his self but he was the glitchead… He was accidentally (or not) shoved to the center meaning he was the challenger. _'Oh slag'_ he thought as she saw the girl blink at him but then grinned.

"Ya gonna kiss the ground? …or are ya gonna show me that you are not just all looks, darlin'? Are ya' up for the ride?" She said as she moved her hands to her waist while she grinned. There was a glint in the girl's eye that Jazz wanted to see again. She was inviting and challenging him…

"'nsultin meh when t' battle hasn't started yet? I'll show ya' lil' lady…" He grinned back the girl. He couldn't help feel excited as his exhaust fans and other systems sped up when he took the challenge. The mission can wait a little longer, couldn't it? Since this party was still going, the Con probably was keeping low profile but his scanners are still on full if the Con ever did.

The music started once again and the crowed started to get wild again. The song 'Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo' started playing as Jazz got up with the help from her hand. Then they swayed as they waited for the beat to pick up. He was the first to take action as he swung his body forward and took the beat. He moved his hands and body, jumping and swaying with just simple but cool moves that made the crowed cheer. He was great and fluid with every action, exerting his good looks and coolness to the factors.

He then let her take the center as he made the wondering pose to the side with his head tilted at her and eyes signaling her.

She grinned at him and responded with moving her hips to dip down. Her leg stretched out and she swung it forward. The motion caused many to gasp at how graceful she was. She then flipped her head and bends her body to put down the other leg besides the other. She let her arms move and her body to shake with the beat, not missing any single note there is with her fluid moves. Her gracefulness, flexibility along with her superior and taunting demeanor made the crowed go wild.

"OH! DUDES! I think we are going to be the lucky witnesses of the new revolution!" The MC commented with every new move Jazz throws and she matches it with her own.

"whooooO! Coool!" the crowd cheered. Then suddenly another song came up by the girls nod to the DJ. Both bobbed their head in understanding before she started to move again. Her movements where sharper when as she matched with the remix 'Worth it by Fifth Harmony'. She pumps her body sideways with her arms out making a lever motion. Her body lurch and hair flipped but it didn't hinder her from slamming back to a greater move. The whole crowed cheered at that until she was now face to face again with Jazz.

Another battle of bodies was started with that. The holoform smiled at her as she moved back but facing him. He accessed the play list and found another to use as his. The remix 'Don't Drop That'.

The crowd was all amazed with his swift moves. He was clearly on par with her. They had found D' King!

The music change again as 'Monster' played. There was a glint in both their eyes that made the crowed go gaga… they can't help give it their all in screaming as the two had sync with each other in every move as if they had practiced it already. They did a chorus of self flips then partner flips until the finale where she had been flung into the air so high that she did a great deal of flips and turns until she landed in his arms.

"That dude was awesome!" She said that after she had grabbed his jaw. The crowd cheered again as she jumped down from his arms. He though, didn't realize that he was still holding her wrist as she thanked the crowd.

He was feeling contented with watching her smile like that. The amused and full of life eyes that glint playfulness and a promise. She was an interesting human femme indeed.

Everything that had happened was like a nano-klik for Jazz. Everything has happened so fast that when he came to realize that the party was about to reach its peak, he felt disappointed. He hadn't had this much fun since the war started. He wanted to relive this feeling again…

"So… I'm not just looks?" Jazz smirked at D' Queen who was accompanying him. She realized that he was newbie here, an awesome one at that.

"Oh big boy… yes, ya' arnt just looks… Ya' had showed me earlier, didn't ya?" She said with the same smile plastered on his face. She patted his cheek and swayed away. Jazz just followed…

"This was a good night, dudes and dudets! We had seen the biggest and greatest battle of our Queen with a newbie that had slammed the whole house down! Give it up for our D' …King!" The lights fell on Jazz and he just smiled as D'Queen made him wave to be polite.

"Well party goers! It has been a blast with ya'll but we need to skedaddle! Get ready for the gig!" The MC shouted as the crowd counted down. The holoform blinked as a look of puzzlement replaced his smile. He then look down to the girl besides him who still hasn't given her name, and asked. He had noted that to search her info later.

"The gig? Oh! It means… we run as fast as we can away without leaving anything behind! The faster you are, the better!" She said excitedly.

"What? But—" It was too late to ask for his voice was drowned by the shout of 'skedaddle' and the running of the humans.

He tried to grab her but before he could, he was carried away with the crowed. Last thing he saw of her was her waving at him with that smile before disappearing like a bubble.


	2. Forgetting

**May Primus be with you.**

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission…**

When Jazz had recovered, he was given a mission to identify if there was still a Decepticon lurking near an abandoned warehouse. When he got there, it was a thing that he didn't expect from a place where 'Cons could be hiding. There were too many humans and they were partying! He got himself into a mess after entering but got the fun out of it. It was a worth-it night, yes… but what about the mission? Has he already forgotten?

* * *

After being skedaddled with the crowd and away from his new and interesting friend, Jazz found his holoform in a daze. He was still at the site, not leaving like the others had.

He doesn't know why but he thinks that he was forgetting something here that made his processor ache in thinking what it was. What had he forgotten? He blinked in confusion as he replayed his memory from earlier only to get distracted by the events with the said friend.

It took quite a full cycle before he moved again and decided to go back to the base. He wasn't his self all the way there as he rode across the terrains and got back dam. He didn't even greet the soldier stationed there like he always do and just went in.

When he got to Rachet, his feet had stopped in motion and stood there still. For a few kliks, the resident CMO had greeted him that went unnoticed until he bust a wire and threw a wrench at the SIC in rage of being ignored. He also did that to take the silver mech's processor away from the trance he was in. He felt satisfied as his trusted wrench did the trick and gave him an additional of a howl of pain.

"Jazz! You slaggin' piece of scrapmetal! What in the pit are you processing that you came here on autopilot?! What if there was a 'Con near and saw you like that?! May Primus give mercy on you… I'll deactivate you myself for being a glitchead!" Rachet said as he squint his optics. The minibot… even though was staring at him, was doing it again…

With a loud clunk of metal on metal resonating in the air, Jazz now sported two dents. "OW! Fer' the love of Primus! RACHET! What da slag is wit' ya?! I'm no 'Con t' ya t' hit! Fraggin wrenches!" Jazz angrily shot back at the older bot as he came to his self again, maybe this time… for good or until Rachet is finished with him.

"And you're telling me that?! Hah! You were the one here ain't processin' straight!" Rachet shouted as he subspaced his wrench that gleamed in a promise that it will be back.

"Wait… I'm at the base?" The Silver Pontiac Solstice just now realizes that he was in the Med bay as he observe his surroundings. That action made its owner feel worried about what was happening with the mech. He turned and took his datapads from his desks to review if he had missed something from Jazz on-lining to his check ups.

"Rachet…?" a deep and soothing voice of their leader had filled the halls as it went through the med 'bots sensitive audios.

"...Jazz was reported to have come back, is he here?" Continued the voice as the owner came through the large door of the room that fits him and his comrades. He then, had caught sight of Jazz… then rotated his head to look at Rachet who was looking worriedly at his SIC.

"Jazz…?" Optimus called out and stood straight at the side along with their Weapon Specialist who had followed after hearing the commotion.

"Rachet, is he alright?" The big guy had asked when he had was given no response from the mech.

"Maybe the Decepticreeps were really lurkin' there, Prime. They may have attached a virus in Jazz's processor to be glitching like that." The black mech said as he looked over Jazz's frozen state.

"No… My scans had told me that he is physically fine… even his psych and his systems show that he had no infiltration or viruses… I just don't know what got the slag in loop… He came in on autopilot, Optimus. He had only realized that he was back just a few kliks ago…" The doc gave his patient another scan and saw that there was really nothing amiss…

The three mechs stared at the smallest of them awaiting a response but none was given. The blue and red 'bot sighed and spoke up, calling his stilled SIC.

"Jazz… Please report. What happened last night? Is there a Decepticon there?" After that was silence again.

A minute of pause had passed until Jazz perked up, his optics and helm darting from left to right. He then noticed the crowd that was already short on wires. "Hi 'ya guys… Prime… uhh…?" He greeted again but was confused seen the crowd.

"Jazz, I'm glad that you are now with us but can you tell us what happened on your mission? Why are you not responding?" Optimus asked patiently but keeping a keen optic on his actions as well as the others.

"If ya had a hard time with the task, ya could have asked for some back up." Ironhide added which made the mech blink.

"Huh?" The pressured mech was confused again for another klik before everything they were saying clicked into his processor.

"Oh slag! Dat'z what I fergot! I 'ad been carried 'way, Prime… I fergot 'bout da assignment!… sorrehh…" Jazz apologized as he scratched the back of his helm.

All the bots, minus Jazz, blinked in shock at him. Jazz had forgotten his mission? That was a first. Of all the mechs they had known, Jazz was one of them who does takes mission seriously, putting it as a primary objective along with the safety of others. He was second to Prowl who was their tactician in never loosing sight of the main objective. Even if there were difficulties on the way, they would still come back with a mission accomplished. What had made their long, dear good friend and SIC loose sight of his mission?

Rachet was the one who spoke for all of them. Maybe Jazz has still some recovering to do.

"Okay, Jazz… you are in medical arrest again… No complains!" Rachet shouted at the mech who was about to throw a fit until the 'bot suddenly realize that his friend and pit wrench was there. Jazz sulked as he turned and walk to sit on what he proclaimed 'his' berth. He rubbed the dents that still cry out from pain. Deep slagging dents from the pit wrench.

The other Autobots heard him grumble series of Cybertronian profanities to Earth dialects while kick the air angrily.

That left the other mechs to look at each other and contemplate on what had happened…

Soon, they'll find out but in the mean time, Jazz was to be not let out of their site. If Primus gave them back their SIC, He won't hesitate to take him back to the Well.


	3. New Mission

**Yoh! :) Yep! I am currently updating my stories. Shishishi... I get it that I should be reading my thick books and slaggit! They are thicher than an old Dictionary but hell do I care now that I get a chance to update.**

 **Yey Update Days!**

 **Thank you for the follows readers! Really... I was coming to think that maybe no one would like this.**

 **NATASHAMAY, Skydreamer1990, Starlit, Storyteller, XFallenSakuraX, Xarine, kaylynn5, raxii, shatteredstar21, and thetimetravelingimpala! You guys had made my day.**

 **Guest: Whoever you are, thank you! I wanted to update sooner but meh, school works. I really appreciate your demand! XD**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Rachet had found their SIC in a daze... After hitting the silver mech two times, it still doesn't change the state he was in until Optimus, their Prime and leader, had came and mentioned the mission that Jazz was supposedly to report back. That had hit the Pontiac's processor all not too gently.

Now Jazz was confined to the medic's law again for just getting carried away. He never did explain why he had forgotten... With that, this left his Autobot comrades in wonder and to pry off the answer out of him...

This was frustrating the Silver Solstice, what will he do once he gets the chance to escape them?

* * *

It was another pit of week for Jazz, spending his days being checked all over again by Rachet and being submitted into internal check-ups. He was just glad that the medic didn't tamper with his processor. He didn't want to reveal what had made him do the embarrassing mistake of forgetting the mission. Luckily, Optimus and Ironhide along with their new comers had taken on the mission.

The horror he had felt when he had found out that there WAS a Decepticon hiding there. Optimus had said that the 'Con was trying to 'lay low' and repair its damage systems from the last battle with Megsie. This had answered his question on why he hadn't encountered the mech in a brawl when he had entered its territory and why had it let the humans live while partying.

Will had said nothing about the warehouse being a party zone. When the investigations were done, it was like the party he had been pulled into never had existed for there were no evidences or traces left behind. All that was left was the abandoned building and the Decepticreep.

He was curious on what party was that so he did a research on it… He got that it was a raid party. He also concluded that it was also an illegal one because the venue isn't appropriate or approved as the people joining it were from different gangs. Thanks to his photographic memory, he had also tried to gather who's who.

Before he could research on who was D'Queen, he was called for a time out by Rachet. They had started again another scan that made him forget what he was doing and just curse the medic all throughout the session.

The research concluded that the use of the 'Skedaddle' was to escape the authorities. Now he could see why they would use it… because some of them are bad humans that want to have fun out of the eyes of the police. 'Leave no trace behind', that was what she had implied when the party was over but he couldn't fathom the questions that were still lurking in his processor… Does that mean she is one of them? Maybe a drug pusher, a prostitute, a maniac, a drug dealer… SO many things were on that list but it was better not to jump to conclusions without the girl here to confirm. She has rights…

He shook his helm.

She doesn't look like she was in a gang. Her stances and movements were far from being a Mafia; he can feel that she has no killing intent or aura. She doesn't even seem to take on drugs… or was it just because of the lightings? Overall… she is no criminal in his eyes. But what is exactly the truth?

He was going to fry his processor if he doesn't stop thinking.

It was amusing seeing the humans could break their government's rules but it was also frustrating that he can't break their own faction's rules. How fair is that? Maybe just slip out to party again or let go of some frustration… both are tempting, even the notion of meeting the girl again while at it. Maybe they could dance together again and a bonus of seeing her smile again.

He let huffed air out of his bents and just stayed still on his berth in the Med Bay. The tension that had been taken away that night came back and was now twice as much as it was before. All because their medic… Optimus… Ironhide… ALL of the newcomers… human allies… even Sam and Will… They were all doing their best to treat him like the 'china doll' he had heard a day ago… like he was always going to break into two again or even glitch.

'Not cool… so not cool…' Jazz thought.

At least he was given the freedom to not glitch from boredom. He was able to go out the med bay and reach as far as the hangar. Yeah, not much if you tell him but what can he do? He just prayed to Primus that if they would not let him take a slagging mission right after this torture, he would go rampaging 'Con on them.

An earth hour had past and he was about to dose into another recharge to gain something good other than crashing his processor when Optimus and Rachet came in.

"It is nice to see you again, boss 'bot… Rach'… What's going on?" Jazz stayed lying on the berth with his servo up and under his helm.

"It's the same to you, Jazz. I came here to give you a mission since currently there are no available mechs." With that news, the mech had shot up to a sitting position. "Really?!" He asked excitedly but then looked at the medic who got a say in this.

"If you are looking at me for approval… that is a yes. I had deemed you fit and healthy from internal to out. Several scans have given me the same reports every time meaning nothing is amiss. That also means that you glitch head shouldn't be lazying around here in my Med Bay any longer with that healthy aft of yours while others come here looking slag. This time though… come in like that again, Primus knows what I'll do to you… " Rachet threatened the jumping mech.

Optimus and Rachet couldn't help looking amused as Jazz did a break saying 'Oh yeah~! Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!'

After Jazz had been briefed, he then zoomed out of the base and towards his new destination.

* * *

 **I know that it has less action to it... but I am getting there. ;)**

 **Also, notice how I change in writing? Well, sorry... my mind is muddled right now. Academic way of writing has made me lose my touch! And also, one time when I was asked to write an essay? I was given 3 days and I wasn't even able to make a single sentence out of it! I had to make it all messy. XD**

 **See you on the next update!**


	4. Forgetting Again

**Yey, I got my touch back! although this would be only for 3 more updates before I go under again... At least I did a great Job here... or I think I did?**

 **This is the next update! Happy Reading...**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Jazz, before he could even contemplate or find out who really was D'Queen, had been given the go to take on a mission again by Rachet as per request of Optimus Prime. The Silver Soltice was fine and was excited once again to take on the field and slag some Decepticreeps... He would just make sure that he won't be slag again when he comes back to the base to not get on the bad side of their nefarious medic.

Celebrating with a break dance and after being briefed, he was sent out to the field...

* * *

Racing out in the open without speed limits, Jazz was hefty in following this Decepticon runaway. The 'Con was really hard-headed if you ask him. After having to expose the cover and take that red optic dude off of an abandoned city, they were now in a cat and mouse chasing game on the long highway.

Soon, they had reached and went into the city, limiting his movements but it seems that his prey wasn't the bit least held by it... The 'Con had even manage to take on a new alt form before speeding away with a red light. The traffic enforcer was not happy as to say but with that, Jazz had lost sight of his to this traffic. Glowering, he waited until the traffic enforcer waved his hands to let him pass. Jazz couldn't help but groan as an accident happened in front of him. Oh slag... By the time he was out of there... the Con could've been far away now.

Not for long though because his sensors were tracking it and telling him that the 'Con had just parked around a village area near the outskirts of the city lights. It was a suburb area with nice houses and children playing with the adults. He could probably see a lake beside the park here as some of the people feed the ducks or was out on the lake on a boat.

He saw the Con there at the side of the rode near a Q-mart, ready to exit. When he had come up to the side of the vehicle that let out a the signature he was looking for, his mouth plates opened and closed as he saw who was in there. A human was in there but not just only a human...

D'Queen was sitting in there like the vehicle she was something normal! He had immediately noticed that her once blue hair was gone and was replaced with charcoal black. Her attire was also different from what she had worn that night in the abandoned warehouse... She looks like she had just come out from office work or something along those lines. If it weren't for those shining and amused green forest eyes... Jazz wouldn't have known it was her.

Now his job got a lot harder... How was he suppose to tell the human femme that the car she was driving was just a fake... That maybe her real car, a Porsche 911 Turbo, got smashed and thrown away by this 'Con, thinking that he was safe when you have a human in your interior... Jazz could probably feel the Con shudder as her hand grip on its stirring wheel and as the girl clutch the gear stick.

Something in Jazz stirred in anger or was it jealousy(?) at the sight of that but he plunged it back down as he saw the girl's eyes fell on his alt mode's window. Familiarity had shine in those eyes yet again that made him loose his processor. A quick klik and he was back again because of her angelic voice.

"D'King! Nice to see you here!" she was unmistakably her when she had used his title. Both of them still have no clue who the other was so it was better to use the titles, right?

Forming his holoform one again... this time, the same guy was there, only his hair was now black but had highlights of silver in them. His eyes were still electric blue though... he still couldn't change those in just a matter of minutes when she was still waiting for his reply. The clothes had change to something that Sam was wearing when he had came to the base one time. A green shirt that reminded him of her eyes, topped with an open button-up shirt that has checkered patterns on it. His wash out colored pants adorn his lower part of the body with the same snickers that he used in the dance off. Here... the holoform has no piercings... It was like the guy was a modest civilian living on a day-to-day basis.

Jazz immediately rolled down the tinted window and made his holoform look out to meet the girl's gaze.

"How ya' doin', lil' lady?" That greeting earned him a grin and a puckered up lips to signal the girls greeting kiss. Oh, how Jazz wished that it landed on him, not the air. He also had blinked mentally on what was he thinking.

"I'm fine... good to see your morning side... You look great in any form... maybe next time we meet... you could try nerd style?" She suggested in amusement.

"Sem fer ya' darlin'... ya' look as beautiful as ya'are in blue hair..." Jazz didn't mean to flirt... It was just like he was playing along with her. If you ask him... this was quite fun.

"Oh, deary~! We need to look decent ya' know... can't have maniacs looking at me with googly eyes..." She grinned again.

"Nope~P! Can't have that at all..." Jazz snickered as she laughed at his reply although he was glowering at the thought of others looking at her greedily... how uncomfortable that is for her.

"Well... got to go~! I need go home now... By deary~!" She mused and pumped the engine back to life again, leaving Jazz.

The holoform had wave off at her before disappearing in his sight... Rolling the tinted window up again and turning off the holoform, he move out the drive way and went his way... It was by the time he was half way home when he had slammed the breaks hard.

Did he just forgot about his mission again?

Slag it! And the Con was her car too...

He floored it and did a drift to turn his alt back and accelerated it to where the signal was stilled at. He wondered if the Con was staying with the human girl... Had the Con killed her?

Jazz's spark began to throbbed painfully when he thought of never seeing those eyes again...

If he ever find out that the Con really did what he thinks he would do... He was so in the pit by the time Jazz were to hunt him down to the end of his spark.

* * *

 **Oh... This is what I've been telling ya'll! Action! XD**


	5. Date

**Last Update... then I don't know when will be the next... But I swear that it won't take that long... maybe a week or two before Update Days again! :)**

 **Axoire: _Thank you for the compliment! I was worried that I am a messy writer... You just made my day! xD Sooooooo, I dedicate this Update to you! Happy reading ;)_**

 **Disclaimer: (I said that I won't so disclaimers but.. Oh well!) Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

The Con was irritating but maybe, it was a good thing. Without that slag, he wouldn't have found her again. There he saw her... Though the difference, he had still recognized her. Her hair was different; Her clothes were different... But her eyes remained the same as it fell on him with recognition and mirth. With those eyes, he had lost himself once again. As they chatted, he felt calm and in peace slowly over take him away.

As they parted though, Jazz never seemed to realize what he had lost track upon... only when he was half way home when everything hit him hard again.

With the realization, his engine burst to speed and hoped that everything was still okay. He really do but if not... he would take that Con with him to the Pit.

* * *

When he had arrived at the place, it was near sun down. The air became cold and the trees swayed slowly with the gust of wind. This place was at the residential area of the village he had came up earlier. Here, the houses took a lot of spaces for green life and trees as fences show the extent of one's territory. The different house structures and designs amazed him on how creative the humans could be. From what they call a Victorian house to one that looks like the White house were there.

At the front of a country style house though, he had stopped. If his scanners were working properly, this was the place the Decepticon was at. He scanned it for any signs of life. There, he found the girl in the kitchen, maybe cooking her dinner or something. Jazz couldn't help but think why the girl was the only one there. Where are the others in her family unit?

The Silver Soltice blinked and wanted to smack his self again... He was going off topic. If this continues... he doesn't want to know what will Rachet do once he gets back.

Instead, he busied his self trying to ingrain or reveal any detail from the house that he could use once the girl was out. Her home has a garage as big as a small house and it seems that it was where the Con was. He was sure that the guy was there feeling the life of having a roof over him. When Jazz was here on the outside, feeling the cold and humid air seep into his systems... the Con was there, feeling warm and cozy like he owns the place. He shouldn't feel like a sparkling right now but he was glowering at the thought. Once this mission is finished, he needs time off to recollect his processor and find out what was happening to him. Maybe the days and months of being inactive had scrambled his data?

His frame sunk to the ground as he concentrated on being undetected by the slag head. It was a relief for him to see that the house still showed signs of life in it as if there wasn't an alien car in their garage. Was the Decepticon still thinking that he wouldn't get slag if the girl was there?

His engine revved in anger. If the 'Con wanted to hide, he was sure making it quite easy to detect... The slag wasn't even thinking of cloaking himself! If others were to scan his signal, Decepticon or Autobot, the girl would be put into immediate danger. He needed a way on how he could lead the Con out... He needed to-

"D'King?" He was caught off guard when the human femme appeared, unnoticed, besides him. She peered into his interior as her eyes darted left to right in order to find his holoform but she came out with none. Oh, he was slagged now. What is he gonna do?!

Forming his holo at the other side of his alt mode after changing his clothes to a white, button up, long-sleeved and collared shirt w/ dark gray colored slacks that he sees one of the human official wore. He sprung up behind the girl shouting surprise.

The girl had shouted in shock as she unknowingly gave him a sock at the face.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just-" She stopped when she saw red liquid drooping down the holo's nose. Thank Rachet to make it as real as possible, huh?

"Oh dear, come inside... I'll fix that up for you..." The girl rattled on as she said another sorry while patting his back. For a human femme, she was awfully strong. She had even manage to drag his holo in the house without him bulging.

As to say, when Jazz's eyes landed on the interior of the house, his breath had been caught. The interior was in a comforting and warm shade of yellow... not too bright and not too dull... the linings were white as some chocolate brown is designed on the wall.

The couch was a cream colored, fluffy and comfy, contemporary mid century modern styled sofa with pillows having streaks of orange, brown, yellow and green. There was a mini glass table at the center of the living room with a carpet underneath. On the side was a long and wide painting. Infront of the couch was the wide screen plasma TV and some speakers...

Okay... stop detailing it... Overall, the house interior looks amazing and stunning like the owner.

Jazz blinked and slapped his forehead at another thought.

The girl on the other hand had seen his expression until Jazz decided to slap himself.

"Ya' know, if you wanted to slap yourself, you can ask me..." She grinned at him when he had lock eyes with her.

"Nah, I think I can slap me' self better... good reflexes n' force back 'der, lil' lady... yer a killer." Jazz commented as he was sat down on the couch. She smiled widely at him as she let out a giggle.

"Well... perks of living alone... I wouldn't want myself be defenseless... wouldn't I?" She said as she disappeared to the kitchen... from the clanking noises, Jazz was sure that she was looking for the first aid kit. Human... why do they store something like that in the kitchen?

When she got back, she had the kit under a small basin filled with water as a rag was at the side, hanging.

"Why 'r ya' lone hir?" Jazz asked immediately. She crouched in front of him, kneeling in between his legs. She grab his head and tilted it down towards her as she wipe the cloth below his nose.

"I'm a grown girl... I have been livin' alone since I was 18." she handed him a dry cloth that he had to hold under his nose. "I bought this house when I had caught myself in a stable job. Its cozy, isn't it? After seeing your fascination over my house, don't fell in love with it~!" She joked. Jazz blinked at the word 'love'. He noted to search it over when he gets back... but maybe she could answer?

"Lov'?" He questioned as his eyes followed her when she got up and went to the kit.

"Yeah, love... what the dictionary says to be an intense feeling of affection." She got back with a band aid that had a design on it. She looked down at him as he looked up. With the given chance, she had applied the sticky band over the bridge of his nose. The foreign feeling never left as her hands move away from his face.

"Although for me... that meaning is an understatement of what it really is." She smiled at him.

"Eh? Why?" She had gotten his attention now. The look on his face made the girl laugh.

"You really look good in the nerdy style... You look splendid." She grinned and went away with the basin and kit.

Jazz, on the other hand, was left alone in the living room. When he saw a mirror, he went up to it and grinned. "She's right..." he whispered.

"See~!" She suddenly appeared behind him, startling him in the process, making him hit his head on the mirror when he was looking at the heart design on the band aid.

"Geez, yar a spy or somethin', little lady? Ya'r quite good at givin' me injuries..." He turned towards her who was giggling at him.

"Nope~ but people say that I have light footstep... thanks for the compliment." She said as she reached out to examine his forehead.

"Now you have a bump..." she signed and shook his head. "I was not that scary!" She scowled as she went away again. Jazz just followed her with a chuckle. "Yep' ya' arnt... but you pact the punch to be deemed scary..." She smiled at the same comment.

The two had a chatted more after Jazz was given ice for his bump. When the girl's stomach suddenly growled, she had blushed red with embarrassment. Jazz had thought that it was cute despite seeing the others like that... what was different about this femme that he couldn't pin point out? Among the others... he was as comfortable as being in his home on Cybertron with her.

"Ya' gatta eat..." Jazz said before he could get into his daze again.

"Yeah... knew that... only..." The girl suddenly looked up at him then to the stove where a pan was laying and some ingredients were scattered around.

"Oh..." Jazz realized that he was keeping her from cooking. Feeling guilty about it, he thought of an idea. "What about me treating you outside?" He suddenly said to her. This made the girl look at him strangely but with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Like a date?" She asked. Jazz imediately accessed the World Wide Web and searched the meaning of the date. He didn't want to destroy what he was seeing now on the femme's face to ask what the word means. Whatever it means... had spike her mood up.

In a blink of her eyes, she saw the holoforms face began to redden.

"U-uh... Y-yeah?" Jazz didn't know the meaning of love but he sure does know the meaning of romance.

"Okay! Just wait for me in 5 minutes... I gotta get out of my house clothes..." She said as she ran up the staircase.

The holoforms face just became redder seeing her eager expression. Oh what the hell is with this holoform? Didn't Rachet scan this earlier?

With a shout of the femme, they were out and riding to a restaurant that evening having the date that she declared.

But something in Jazz's mind was nagging him again. With the smile of the femme, it immediately went away... what was he forgetting again?

* * *

 **I had laughed out loud on what I am doing here... like really... I know that love struck people tend to forget things that are important when they are with their love ones but with Jazz... He got it hard! Don't you agree?**

 **What do you think had happened to the Con? Will Jazz come back again, only to be forbidden to go on mission ever if he is alone? What would the Autobots think when they found out that their SIC was just inlove? Will Jazz knotice the forming love between him and the girl?**

 **Hahaha... and I still haven't even introduced who the girl was. On the next chapter, you will all know the answers...**

 **Bye now~! See you all soon. Review, fav and follow to make me continue this!**


	6. Impending Doom

**Disclaimer: (I said that I won't so disclaimers but.. Oh well!) Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Jazz had tracked the Con to a house being pampered with comfort as it resides in the garage. This house was owned by D'Queen who still has no clue that her life was spiraling into a bigger loop from having two giant sentient robots behind her back.

Feeling jealousy rising in the Silver Pontiac's chasis, he was lucky enough to have been spotted again and be invited in by the girl to be cared for after being socked in the face when he had successfully surprised her.

When the hour ticked by with them chatting happily, the girl's hunger had made itself known. With this Jazz had just snagged a date after asking her out to treat her.

What will happen in this date of theirs now and what about the Con that was still residing in the garage?

* * *

Jazz was nervous now... He doesn't know why but his spark was beating rapidly as his holoform's hands that were on the stirring wheel was sweating preposterously. Rachet really needs to check on his holo program when he gets back.

The holo that has his full consciousness was taking control over his real body on the driver's seat to portray that he was driving. He doesn't want to freak the human femme on his passenger seat. She was good enough as it is, looking happily outside with that blinding smile of hers as they drive through the streets.

He still couldn't believe how something simple could look so wonderful on her after just changing in mere minutes. Like him, she was now wearing a large sky blue collared and long-sleeved shirt then white slacks that fits snugly on her. She was wearing the glasses as her hair was tied in a pony tail to the side. On her feet were a pair of white simple doll shoes. Is this what she calls the nerdy look? Jazz couldn't help smile on how wrong the definition on the internet was wrong.

This got the girl's attention. "What are ya' smiling about?" She asked with amusement.

"Nothin'..." With his answer, she wasn't looking convinced. She just looked even more curious than before as his smile grew bigger.

Leaning towards him, her eyes squinted. "What is it? Is it my get up?" She looked at her self before looking back again to Jazz.

"Nope... Well... Yeah..." He said defeated after she pouted at him. Yep, puppy dog eyes that could rival Bumblebee's when he was a sparkling.

She blinked at him and fixed her sitting position. "Oh... I really don't do well with the nerdy style, don't I?" She looked dejected as she slouched with crossed arms and a pout.

Jazz burst out in laughter after she said that, earning him a glare from those beautiful eyes of hers. "Don't rub it in my face!" She threw a punch at him which he evaded. "... and now you know how to evade?" Her head turned to the other side childishly.

"I wasn't thinkin' 'bout how those look 'wers on ya', lil' femme... I was laughin' at how d' def of nerd was so wrong on ya'." He explained with a smile towards her. She laughed when she had caught on what he had meant.

"And how do ya' think its so wrong on me, dear?" She asked as she rolled her eyes, failing to mask her smile.

"If ya' wer' a nerd, you'll bet' ya' regret not takin' that style off ya'. Ya' look smart and hot in d'at, darlin'... 'stead of repellin', insects would swarm ya'." He shook his head towards her.

She giggled at the thought. "Geez... ya' could have told me earlier if ya' thought of that." She slapped his arm as she told him to look where he was going. It was not like his holo needs to look at the road... On second thought, he needs to because the girl's blood pressure and uneasiness was rising.

"Oh, what is it now?!" She rolled her eyes again as she pinched his side. They burst into a fit of laughter and more bickering as they got to a restaurant, Diner's Heaven.

For just meeting trice and getting to know each other for only a short time, they really had developed a deep relationship of trust and comfort. They both had acted like the other was a long lost best friend that they didn't know they ever had. There goes the saying that 'An hour of play beats a year of conversation.' Since the dance off, a bond was sparked to life that was growing stronger and stronger every minute they are together.

Back to the two, the girl got out not waiting for Jazz and went to his side of the car to open it. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front of the restaurant (Who was the excited girl now? Well... not her! She was just hungry). The guard greeted and opened the door when he saw them. He had even smirked at Jazz as the mech blushed and stumbled in after her. (Eyes are really a powerful way of communicating if you know how to...)

The restaurant was on a 24/7 schedule so they didn't have to greet grumpy waitresses that is sleep-deprived and stressed. All the working staff had greeted them cheerily and accommodated them with fast service. In no time, they were served; Jazz having a cup of coffee and her, with a dinner course meal. It was enough to fill her protesting stomach with a side dessert of a blueberry milk shake. (Being treated outside means she won't have to tire herself out and feel herself getting full at just looking at what she was cooking.)

"Thanks for the dinner, deary~" She sipped her smoothie as she finished her plate.

"Anythin' fer ya', darlin'. As I said, my treat... also, think of it as a payment fer ya' doin' my nose..." He grinned as she snickered.

"Ohhhh... yer a masochist now?" She teased as she snickered more, trying to keep the smoothie from coming out of her nose.

An old lady who was cleaning the table besides them had heard the two and couldn't help join in their conversation.

"Oh, how sweet couples are now these days... That is what love does to him, sweetie. Before you know it, he is on his knees for you~" She smiled at them as she wiped her hands on the pink apron that she was wearing. "Hi sweeties... Sorry I couldn't help myself from over-hearing you two. I'm Martha Anderson, my husband owns this shop and we manage it together. He is at the back on cooking duty and I'm here to wait for orders or clean." She smiled kindly at them, forming the wrinkles she has on her face that indicated that she is more experienced then them... (maybe more for the girl but not for Jazz)

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson! I'm Ellia Mai Hill and this is Jazz Orleans." She introduced their selves with a hint of pink decorating her cheeks as she process the words again. Jazz on the other hand was captivated with the sight of her blushing redder and redder. The older woman who saw this had giggled even more. The holo snapped out of his daze and realized that both women were starring at him.

"You're embarrassing me, Jazz..." She turned to using his name in front of the lady as she looked at him shyly. She was converted into a bashful goo under Martha's teasing when Jazz was in his daze.

"You see, sweetie! I like him already. He can't help loosing his self to you. Aw... I remember my husband once when he is like that..." Martha gushed at both of them, talking about what future they would have and how many little cuties she would like to see from them.

"Oh! What do you sweeties do for a living?" Jazz who was also turned to a pile of goo (when the woman turned her teasing onto him) was as happy as Ellia that the woman had turned away from the subject of their future together. (Jazz had felt something in him settle at thought of it)

Ellia was happy to answer that question. "Oh, I'm the a board member of Gould Enterprises... I'm on my fourth year at the service with them since its opening. The company is growing pretty well if you ask me..." She informed the lady getting a nod before turning to Jazz with the expression 'If-you-have-a-shitty-job-then-get-something-greater-or-i'll-make-you'.

He nervously laughed at his predicament as he answered. "I work with me' group dat has a contract with d' government, ma'am. Meh' work 's classified but I tell ya' 'dis n' swore 'dat 'em not 'nto illegal things." He scratched his cheeks praying to Primus that she would accept his answer.

To his relief, the woman smiled and nodded. "I can see a bright future for you both once you start making a family. Don't be shy sweeties when you need someone to take care of the younglings, you can call me or drop them off here... I also want to be a god parent at your wedding, even my husband would want that!" She gushed excitedly. With that, she called out to her husband... making the old man come in to join the fun.

That started a night for both the two to feel like what it feels to have parent gush over you and talk with you about the future, from weddings, to having a family, reminders in having a healthy sex life (which both had blushed or fainted to) and other fields that the older couple had an experience with. The two younger ones didn't bother to correct them at their thought about them being together.

The older couple looked so happy conversing with them and it was a really educating experience for Jazz and Ellia even with all the teasing and laughter. Some of the staff had joined in and commented about them being a perfect couple wearing couple outfits that night.

After a few hours, it was 3 in the morning... They had bid the residents goodbye and declined the old couples offer on letting them have a room for the night. They came out of that restaurant with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sending them off. Jazz was in a daze like a zombie as Ellia was red as a cherry until they got to the Pontiac. They sat in silence before Ellia started crying silent and softly. Jazz looked at her and saw her wiping her tears hastily.

He couldn't help but pull her close and hug her. She hug back before pulling away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her while wiping her cheeks dry with a handkerchief he had made out of nowhere.

She smiled as tears stream down again. She shook her head indicating that nothing was wrong. "It's j-just nice t-that I felt like w-we were in a f-family, doing family t-things... T-they-" She stuttered and hiccuped before sobbing even more at thought of what happened earlier.

Realizing what she meant to say, Jazz also grinned at the thought. The couple was really interesting and fun to be with. Mr. Anderson was the father as Mrs. Anderson was the mother... The two had made Ellia experience what it felt like having parents dot over you once more, that was something that she was longing for a long time now... (When they were chatting in her house, she had told him that her parents were already gone. She really love them and had wanted them there when special times come... but with the new couple, he got a feeling that that case would be solved now.)

A minute later, Jazz had gotten a brilliant idea on how to cheer her up. He strapped her with the seat belt and then revved his engines at the excitement he was feeling. He never answered Ellia's question and just drove through the highway...

On the other side of the city, in D'Queen's house, the Decepticon was feeling the life of relaxation under no pressure of his faction. The Autoscum that was chasing him earlier had never come back after the talk it had with the human femme that had mistaken him of being her car. It was really a great idea that he had copied the squishy's car's blueprint and parked right besides it. She didn't even notice the emblem of their faction on the stirring wheel.

He was so sure that he would get slag once the glitch found him again... but then again, Autoscums are too honorable to their words and oaths on protecting squishies. Maybe that is why the glitch had rode off without even a second thought about him maybe killing the flesh bag once he got away. _Nah..._ He thought... It was something bigger and his systems were telling him that it was because of the squishy.

He smirked at the thought... yeah... maybe it was the squishy...

His theory only got confirmed when the human femme took in someone earlier. He had scanned the area and found that the same mech was there at the front, staying still. He was about to blast the roof of the house that time if ever the Autobot move in on him.

He waited and waited for the 'bot to move... The only movement that glitch did was spend his time with the femme with something like what Barricade has... a holoform made out of nano things and other stuff that he wasn't even interested in.

He only focused on his new discovery. Something was up with the squishy and the glitch.

The third time was supposed to be a strike and he was supposed to be out but he wasn't. If that was a way of getting the femme away, why hadn't the other Autoscums come and slag him after he was left all alone in the garage?

He smirked... this was interesting... Now he knows the weak point of the Silver Pontiac.

Once the girl gets back... he will surely have fun torturing the both of them.

* * *

 **Done and done... I had a hard time typing this.**

 **(-_-") No motivation or whatever... Oh well... I can hope can't I?**

 **I don't know if I'll update this tommorow... just see yo guys when I see you. *feeling glum***


	7. Another Mission

**Hi readers! I give you a long awaited update. I apologize for really delaying you like this and making you wait a ton. I recommend you guys read my Profile to see my updates and what nots.**

 **Eunice Pacheco: _Thank you adding this to your readings! :) Haha. I would also thought so too. I wanted to make this the ConxBot fic but I guess I have other plans for this since the time I had started it. Just stay tuned._**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Meeting an old couple that owns the restaurant they had dined-in for their date had triggered something in Ellia, the human femme that had caught unknowingly our mech's spark. The lost feeling of having a family had came back and had hit her hard as they chatted for couple of hours and left the building. Jazz was no good when it comes to her it seems… but had came up with a brilliant idea on how to cheer her up again. He strapped her down and off they go to their next destination that she would surely like.

But back in D'Queen's house, the Decepticon had already known the presence of the Autobot. He stipulated some hypothesis of the femme being important to the mech from just monitoring them earlier. By the way the Silver Autoslag had move, he couldn't help smirk. This info would surely be useful once they get back. Let the torture begin.

* * *

Jazz went to the place where he was really sure that would make her frown turn upside-down again. This place is where the same event that had faithfully had given way for them to cross each others' paths was in. Since it was only 3 in the morning and this place won't skedaddle till the time of dusk, they would still be able to have fun.

He parked his alt mode at the side where there were less people swarming in or coming out to. Then he looked to his passenger seat where Ellia could be seen starring at the sight before them.

"W-what?" She gasps out in a breath as she turned her head towards him. "The KnockOff? How did you know its current location?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and a frown marring on her face. Although her appearance had been ruined, she still looked beautiful in Jazz's optics.

"Huh? 'dats what dis is? Dis is d' thin' from d' last time? I thought dis was 'nother one of dem parties like b'fore…" Jazz said as he played innocent before grinning widely at her. "How'd ya think I got der d' first time, lil' femme?" He rubbed his chin and look to the side.

His words and actions made her laugh as she wiped away the streaks that were left on her face. She shook her head and smiled at him. "I guess ya' really got lucky that time or that ya' got lost and found us…" She pinched his realistic cheek before continuing. "…Anyhow, that was the best mistake ya' did. I got'ta meet ya' and had fun again… I guess this is your way of making a girl happy, huh?" She smirked as her eyes glinted with mischief as the soft light illuminated their surroundings.

The mech let out another heart splitting smile as he looked at her and said. "Only fer ya' perhaps…"

Good thing that it was not that bright here or he would have seen her face getting red from the line he had just said. She immediately turns to the front to keep her face away as she tried to act normally. It was failing though when he suddenly poke her side which had her squealing and backing away to the door. Jazz's real body couldn't help shiver from the sudden sensation of her body pressed to him.

"Don't do that again! Ya' got me off guard and I tell you! I'm ticklish…" She pouted at him as he leaned back to his seat.

"Hahaha! Dat's a cute. Didn't know ya' could be dat' peachy…" He got a hit when he told her that. "So? What r' we waitin' fer? R' we gonna dance, lil' lady?" He started opening his door when she suddenly shot forward and stopped him.

"Wait! They won't let us in if we are dressed like this…" She pulled on her shirt to show him her point.

"Eh? Why'd they do dat? Isn't s'pose dat party is fer' all?" He sat back down and closed the door. He saw her cross her arms and roll her eyes at him.

"Ya' really are a newbie in this Sector…" She sighed and decided to just get on with this. "Firstly, let me introduce this place to ya' but swore to never ever tell another soul about what I am going to reveal t' ya. I don't want you in the hit list." She took off her glasses and placed it at the pocket of her shirt.

This got Jazz's attention. Was she really going to reveal to him the real identity of this group? He raised his eyebrow at her but paid greater focus as she continued with her straight and authoritative gaze.

"Well?" She suddenly said which made him look stupefied. She laughed as his face and said. "I ask of your compliance that you are not to reveal anything that I'll say to ya… Is your expression a yes or a no?"

The mech blinked... "Hit me with yer' best shot, lil' femme… I swore on meh' pride n' alliance t' keep it secret..." Jazz made a pose where his hand was placed on his chest as his tone change to serious.

"Okay…" She cleared her throat and looks serious again. "This place is what we call the Knockout, as I said ta' ya. You were correct at assuming that anyone can come in here and have fun… but it has perks. A newbie like you wouldn't know what really is going in here…" She stares at the building before looking back at him.

"This place had started with my friends and me when we were in the rebel days. It started with our little group going to different locations that are unimaginable and started to play and dance till we were satisfied. This kept on once every week with an irregular schedule and different hidden places.

The word spread like wild fire and we started getting new comers every time. The massive growth wasn't controlled so they suddenly gave us, the first group, and the head authority. They wanted a larger and upgraded sound system; we gave it to them… They wanted an unlimited supply of drinks; we gave it to them… they wanted more and more until it came to this… We don't know the ones who would always give these massive amounts of donations but we kept it for the group's growth and for the fun we were getting as we gained experience in many areas like marketing, financing, technology and etc. Also… nothing bad had happened here until..."

She sighed as she recollects the memories.

"…One time, we thought that it was a new member that had come in. He was wearing something formal like this… Later, he had pulled out a gun and killed an elder who was sitting at the end. We learned that it was a gang war between them that had led to that. It started the thing on disguises. We made it law to not enter here with your real self or you'll never ever know if your life would be safe ever again as you expose them to the hidden groups. The other gang might take you as a member of the other and might kill you or take you for ransom… We always remind the people here that 'you've been warned'." She finished.

"Wait… yer' tellin meh dat yer' d' ones dat started dis? Why haven't ya' guys take dis down if it wer' like dat?" Jazz asked as he thought about her story. She shook her head and sighed.

"We had already tried that, D'King… Every time we tried to drift away, something happens that made us stay… We aren't in the killing and assassinating business but we are tied to the other gang that wants us to be the face of the group. We leave, we die." She said gravely.

"As I said… we cannot enter with our real selves. We cannot enter like this… You'll just sign yourself in the enemy's target list. I must have scarred you with this information… Sorry I ruined your fun." She lowered her head. "It was always better when no one knows but I had a feeling that you would understand and should know."

Jazz expression softened as he came close to the girl. So this was the group that was the cause of all her suffering… the reason why she has strayed away from her family. He had always seen her with her guard up until now… This was the cause of it all.

His arms suddenly engulf her in a hug. The femme, as Prime had told them was once a sparkling… an innocent being that had been taken in by an evil entity that she could not escape. She had learned what is wrong and what is right but was unable to move for she was restricted.

He held it in his processor to inform Prime and Lennox about this new discovery. But what was the price for it… Will he really reveal it to the others when she and her group were on the line here? He has to talk about it to her first…

He bowed to help her break away from this thing.

* * *

 **I lost my notebook... I'll try and find it.. or else, I would have to start back at zero with this. -_-**

 **Bye~!**


	8. FaceOff

**I never did have sleep... or I had been sleeping on time lately that I need something to break that chain. Hahaha. I give to you an update! After looking for the scrap I call notebook, it seems that it had gone to the Matrix with the other papers. I blame my sister for that.**

 **Now that I also don't know where this would go, I hope you all still would continue on reading and tuning in... This chapter and the last one has been ... umm/ shortened? hurried? I don't know what to describe this thing.**

 **Just happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers is Hasbro's. This fic is inspired.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Taking her to the party was supposed to cheer her up... But the revelation that he had tried to process was just to much... Her? Out of all the humans lurking around, she had to have the baddest luck around.

Finding out was one thing... but holding a promise is en even more big thing...

How would Jazz protect a little human femme from the bite of reality?

* * *

Maybe it was really a simple thing... or was it not? It baffled Jazz on how easy it was to take down the KnockOff. For some fearsome gang leaders and such, he had at least expected them to have taken a little longer than 3 hours after he had called and informed Optimus and Lennox through a secure line what he had learned. He took great care and caution in giving off some details, making his companion a secret to remain. That was earlier though... while he had driven with the femme around town to pass by what was left of their time. Now they were out of the large city and was on a high cliff park or something like that.

When the sun came up... He had gotten the result and saw that they had already breached the party, arresting all of the gangsters and illegal beings there which were too many to count seeing that the list was endless. Lennox had spoke to him and asked how in the pit had he found out some party with illegal entities and how in Primus name had he got the information. Jazz just answered half the truth though... saying that he was able to infiltrate the building at his first mission when he got clearance.

He had only found out that the place was swarming with gangsters when he had seen some of them had a shoot out at one time. Although Jazz was referring this as the Skedaddle. The connection ended as Optimus reminded him of his particular assignment that got Jazz groaning. In all of the slag, he had manage to forget the REAL MISSION he was on here...

He sighed before turning to the passenger side of his alt. Being still in the Holoform... it was a lot easier to see the other. The look on his passenger's face spoke volumes when she had opened her phone the same time he had earlier.

Her expression ranged from fright to worry then to relief... When she suddenly snapped her phone shut and turned to him... She glomped him in a tight hug. His holo-head was hug as he suffocated, not that holos should breathe... Her hug was tight at first before she started to relax.

Once she had pried off her arms from him. He had got the chance to see her face sporting the angelic smile he wanted to see with pure joy flash in her green-emerald eyes that glint with happiness and idolization. It was like seeing her in a whole different level now. There was that playful side of hers... then the serious side... the geeky side... and the others... this was another additional but he could see that it was like looking back at the old days when there was no war between their factions. Just plain ol' youth and happiness.

"Wat?" Jazz asked the girl like he had no clue of what news she had just received. After intercepting the phone call of hers... It was quite amusing on how talkative her companion human can be. The other could have passed for a competitor for Bluestreak if the youngling ever finds the this place and land here.

"Oh, don't ya 'what-what' me, Jazz..." If he could have melted there and then... he would have as her voice said his name out loud. The smile was still plastered on her lips as she shook her head.

"I still don't get'cha..." He tried to sound innocent again but the cracking confused face was no more as the grin tore through as it gave him away.

The next thing was unexpected though as she let out a thank you. She giggled after seeing how his visage broke before leaning forward and placing a direct kiss on his holo-lips that ignited his electrons to get energized and cause some tingling sensation through out his holo-body and alt. He had quivered when she drape her arms around him and broke away to whisper in his ear...

"I think I might really lov' ya if you keep on the act. Thank you for coming in to my life..." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, silently going to a happy slumber that she had missed that night.

On the other hand... It took longer for Jazz to recover from what just happened. He glanced down to her resting face and saw that her lips were plum red, slightly open so air was puffing in and out from it. She had nuzzled his neck before delving in her recharge which gave him another electric jolt. He wonders what was happening to his systems but would it hurt if he for once think about it later? Besides, when has he ever give anything a thought? If you don't count special missions or spark-threatening events that is...

His holo arms shifted to wrap around her frame. It felt really right at this moment... or any moment at that. Ever since he had met her, his systems had been scrambling non-stop... He tend to forget things... He tend to over think...

This revelation had just made him realize that he was holding someone that would likely be someone important in the future... There was no doubt about that. But why an organic? Do they even have the capability to have what they should have?

Well... that would wait for a while... It was now high time to visit the lounging Con to knock him out prettily. Jazz snorted at the thought.

Glancing the Ellia, what would her initial reaction would be if she ever finds out what they were... that she was keeping a killing sentient robot in her garage... That the one she might love, as she said, was one of them with the other than killing part.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

 **I wanted to update something so badly that it would not let me sleep. :) Hope you like my update. I am sorry for any grammatical errors... I'll just come back for it.**

 **TBC.**


	9. Meeting her Sister

**I bring to you my latest update! Sorry about the longevity of this update as well as those who got pissed off that I wasn't updating this like I was supposed to while the other stories get two or more updates than this.**

 **But if it makes you all happy, I would update whenever I get a review after another. I just don't like it being too rushed.**

 **This fic is inspired.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Carried Away Mission**

Jazz had only called in the cavalry and sick it to the KnockOut that dusk. When he received the new report from his faction, he couldn't help feel glad to have them. She was now safe from that awful place... Away from the harm she was inflicted with.

With that thought, his spark thrums in peace as she beamed with the joy he had come to love. She got the news quickly as she glomped him on the sit. Never even bothering that they were still driving. She didn't notice this just because and Jazz didn't mind for he was also at loss.

She had just thanked him with an awfully sweet and soft kiss. A kiss that made his frame go down onto it's axels... A kiss that made him realize somethings... and just added another bucket load of things to worry when the time comes.

But currently though... The current threat was here... The twart of a Decepticon was still happily living the life in her house. Jazz needs to change that and he has a plan for it...

* * *

The silent humming coming from the mech's holo was enough to keep her asleep while he carefully deposited her in the bed. He brushed away any hair trying to hide her beautiful face and went in to give her a kiss on the forehead which eaned him a small smile from her sleeping form.

Where were they now? Well... he had taken her into a 24/7 beach hotel. Neat, right? He made sure that the security here was okay for he has to leave again and deal with someone that was over staying at her house. He wouldn't want her there, would he?

He locked the room after leaving a message for her to call if ever she was awake. He wrote that he would explain to her why she was there and that it was no big deal for him to make her stay there for a couple of days.

Driving to her house again. The Con won't know what hit him as he planned to make what he had thought, happen unbeknownst to him that the same being has his own plan.

Jazz was near the house that time but didn't change because it was now daylight. He would likely scare her neighbors if ever they see him try and rake her garage out to get the Con. His scans tells him that the slagger was still there but it was odd that there was someone cooking in there.

Who would break in and cook food in a residence like this?

He activated his holoform and went into the house, straight to the kitchen. There, he saw that there was really someone cooking. It was also a femme with firey red hair that looks exactly as the one in the picture he had seen in the house. If he remembers correctly, this would be her little sister...

"Oh! Who are you?!" The femmling screeched and threw the spatula at him. He was able to caught it though and make place it on the table besides him.

"Yo!..." Jazz greeted with his ever Jazzy self. "Name's Jazz... n' ya' must 'b?" He inquired seeing that she was still in defensive mode, he didn't attempt to come near her.

"How did you get in here?! Answer me first, bastard! I'll throw this pan at you!" She threateningly held the pan close to her.

"Easy 'der... ya' don't have ta 'b feisty..." He held his hands up to show her that he meant no harm.

"Don't you call me bitch, bastard... I asked how you got in here!" She scowled at that. For a being her sister, just wow... She was the opposite of the elder. Not that she doesn't look like her.

"I'm not! I got in 'cuz the door was open. Happy?" He answered her query with a shrug.

"You're a robber!" She screeched and launched at him with the frying pan smacking left and right of his head. Jazz couldn't help curse Rachet for ever making his holoform too realistic!

Hands flailed and attempted to restrain her but it was in vain as she managed to whack him one last time before he blacked out. What was he supposed to do when the person in front of him was a squishy in misunderstanding... specially when she was her sister.

The next time he woke up, he was on the ceiling, hanging upside-down. He blinked for a few more times before even making an attempt to get away from his binds until he saw the same femme he had met earlier holding heavy and precious looking plates.

Her eyes glint in mischief as she traced the plate's rim.

"Now, younglin'... wat d' ya hav' ta' say ta' yer self once yer' sis knows 'bout dis..." He tried to reason with her and threaten her to stop what she was doing to his poor holo body being beaten but it was all in vain.

She kept on chuckling and laughing which made Jazz question her sanity. What was wrong with her? Well... the reason Jazz was still hanging from the ceiling when he could have shimmed out of there was because he would blow his cover and could even ruin whatever relationship he could have with her little sister. He won't traumatize the kid just because she was trying to defend their home.

Suddenly, there was a ring in his com. It was her. She was now awake. The tone she just used made him shudder a little in his place. How sexy was her bed voice?

-Jazz...- and the sudden use of his name had made him even more turn into a Jelly.

-Mornin' Sweetcheeks... hav' a nice nap?- Jazz didn't flinch or chock when he felt a plate collide with his mid section and fell to the ground with a loud crack.

\- Yep... although I had first panicked when I woken up in a hotel...- She chuckled.

-Sorry 'bout dat' but I want' ya to hav' a change in venue fer now...- He mentally smiled as he could see her face suddenly lit up like the stars at night. Another pain shot his body when a fork suddenly made its way in his pants. Slag... He hopes that it won't be hit so it won't hurt the way it should.

\- Well... this is certainly a change in venue but you know that I don't have the clothes for this sudden vacation... I also have a job to attend to...- She reasoned but there was a clear disappointment in her voice.

\- I guess dat ya' won't stay with meh?- He made himself say that with a pouty voice. She would bend... and he knows that.

-Well... I can call the company and tell them that I'm taking a leave. I guess that would work for us... but still, I don't have clothes here...- She reasoned again with a small smile as he pictured her talking.

-I'll come by yer house n' get ya some, please hun... deal?- he asked, a little too excited for the thought of staying longer with her.

-Fine, dear... but hell... don't you ever sniff my underwear...- Jazz raised an eyebrow for that but the little sister torturing her didn't notice.

-Huh? y' would I sniff yer private clothing, hun?- That was all he could reply in his puzzlement.

-You are too cute, ya' know that, dear?- Jazz just chuckled at that. -I thought I was an eye candy?- he mused.

-Yeah... that too...- She said. Jazz was about to say something when he got his air rushed out of his lungs.

-Uh... What are you currently doing, Jazz?- she suddenly ask in curiosity from the sudden noise she heard from a cracking glass and splinting of wood.

-That was nothin'... don't mind meh... Uhh... may I ask ya?- his eye twitch as she saw her little sister was now holding a nice...

-Yeah.. what is it?- She asked alittle more irked.

-Is yer sister really violent and aims knives at whom she perceives as intruders or thieves?- His accent was suddenly gone.

-No... She won't do something like that even if I told her. She is not also a teen to be that... uhhh... low processor minded...- She just told him that in haste.

-Uh... How old is your little sister now?- He asked.

-You saw that picture frame didn't ya?- she chuckled, not noticing the tension he was feeling.

-That picture was 5 years ago, Jazz and she is older than me... although I admit I had a bigger built than her when that time.- She added quite amused.

\- Oh, okay... I'll see ya' later, hun...- She said goodbye too and off went their connection.

His attention now was focused on the fake infront of him. Who was this femme and what is she doing in here?

* * *

 **I find it amusing that there was a slight change in the plot. AGAIN. Haha. I didn't know where the heck did I get this from but I blame the silence that ate me earlier and then the sudden want to end this chapter at that.**

 **Sorry there is still no epic battle between Con and Bot. It will be filled later.**

 **Review. Fav. Follow 3**

 **And MOST OF ALL!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH Dear readers for making this story my 2nd most favorited story after Amnesia. Hope this would continue. Although I wonder what you guys had seen in this story... care to enlighten me?**

 **TBC.**


	10. Well, Slag Happens

**So, welcome back to me and hi again my ever so patient readers... Here's a chapter update you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

 **On the last chapter of Jazz's Mission...**

Jazz deposited her in the bed and gave a small kiss on the forehead before going to deal with a certain overstaying con at her house.

He was now sure that there was something forming between them and that his spark wouldn't take it if there was something to happen to her when the Decepticreep gets his processors in gear to move. She was special and Jazz plans to keep it that way.

As he got to her house, there was undeniably a life signature there in the kitchen with the con. Thinking of investigating it, he went in. Not too soon, there was a scream, a pan banging and there, blackness had consumed him.

* * *

 **Ellia's Residence -inside the dining Room-**

Still hanging from the ceiling, Jazz had just ended the call with Ellia. Her words were revolving around his processor and there was something to it that really bothered him. She was kind of avoiding the topic. He wants to ask why but then, he was still here, stuck and literally hanging around.

He still had to solve who this femmling is. Judging from what _his_ hun had said, (wait... when did he claim her?) her sister is currently 5 years older than that of the picture he had seen but the girl in front of him just looks the exact same person on the pic!

There was no mistaking it... Something was awfully wrong about what is happening right now. How did he not notice it earlier? Well, he can name a lot of reasons but he wouldn't have the luxury of time if he did. Ellia was still waiting for him and he was -if he could just admit it- excited on the thought of spending time with her. The longer he stayed here, the longer that their fun is prolonged.

It was now or never so there was no turning back now. His next move would likely aim to detain the threat he was facing may the femmeling in front of him be the real thing or not.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl standing in front of him, just a few meters down and away from his position.

After hearing the question, he saw her arms fell to the side as her eyebrow raised a fraction on her forehead. All the things she was planning to throw at the hanging Autodolt broke as they hit the floor one by one. The look of anger soon came and dominated her face as her eyes turn icy and deathly.

There was this imaginary ticking mark in her head when they had stared at one another for another minute or two. Both were silent, not willing to make another move.

Unknown to Jazz the girl standing in front of him was trying to make out the situation. As in, what the heck?! He still doesn't know who he was?! He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was it not obvious enough that he was the Con he was looking for? Are Autodolts that of an aftheads as they thought they were? And to think that they were goody-obsessed boltheads...

Or was it just that his disguise was so great that the tin head couldn't even tell who is really who? That thought certainly added his smugness. Wait until Barricade hears about his accomplishment. He certainly would be placed higher than that stuck-up police car and soon, Lord Megatron would treat him more with respect than ever before... (not like he had been respected ever since he had been created)

"You seriously ask me that now?" His tone came out rather high pitched than what he had expected. He thought that it would lower down sooner or later but it stood the same since he had first used it. Was his data incorrect? No, he had been through this the last few hours and all of what he had gathered were from prominent people.

The data he had manipulated to create something akin like the form that the other had was perfect. It was solid and it was mobile. It was not flat, over proportioned and heck, he had integrated the image from that picture frame he had seen. This was his greatest creation he had made out of the things in that cozy garage.

"I ask d' question ferst, miss..." Jazz tone was different from his, the Con continued thinking. It was the same as he used when in his alt mode... This made the con think of why in the pit wasn't his like that?

Minutes flew by without a word from the him, the silver pontiac began to think that there was something loose in her screws...

"Are Autodolts really that of tin-heads? But I don't blame you. My disguise is just too perfect to even be seen as a fake. THat is how good I am." The girl, Jazz thought, had certainly lost his mind.

Jazz's rigth eye twitched as the bubbling thing inside of him slowly rose -or was it sink?- to his throat. His eyes went wide as he stared from the girl to the direction of the garage then back again to the girl. Was he being funk here?

"R' ya' kiddin' meh? Ya' serious man-O-oooh, wait! -is it Gal' ? Dude, ya' have serious issues den ya' wat ya' think you have... " He said as he began laughing hard at his state. He may be deprive of movement but he certainly wasn't deprive the of using his mouth.

"Shut up, you afthead!" The fiery red-head was beginning to blink out or fritz. Its image was becoming hazy and the color was beginning to drain from the clothes.

Even as the Con shouted at the Bot, Jazz didn't mind. He was still thinking of why in the pit had the Con he was chasing, created a holoform of a femme when he certainly was a mech. This was just pure comical. Wait until Ironhide hears of this and that mech would have blasted this one for disrespecting their counterpart frames created by Primus himself.

With all the thinking, he didn't see the holoform had stood still like when someone hits the pause button on the game...

"Yoh? Are ya alright?" Jazz asked but didn't get answer. He took the opportunity and untied his self before landing safely with a series of flips.

He went up to the girl-er-Con and called out again... but then, the girl's color came back as well as a panic face.

* * *

 **There! I had cut it off. Till next time.**

I do not claim anything of TF.


	11. Author's NOTE AGAIN

**Author here...**

So, let me get this straight. *sighs*

Since my notebook I had for this story had gone missing. I am deciding to finish this story with one last and long chapter. Sad to say, I need to cut down all of my other updates too so you may all be seeing hastily done plots.

I am contemplating on keeping them long but that wouldn't be good for you guys because of the span of time I would be needing. I still have tons more of stories with me so I decided to make the plots stick to more than a thousand words in minimum per chapter...

As others had said... REAL LIFE is a glitch... *snickers* but we still live it.

 **Love,**

 **dreamaholicme**


End file.
